Under The Mistletoe
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kanami is determined to have a fun holiday with her friends. However, Hiyori seems more despondant than usual and Kanami takes it upon herself to make sure that the Heijou Toji has a memorable Christmas as well. Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori


**A/N: As promised, I have written another Kanami X Hiyori fanfic. And also, as Christmas is only practically a month away, I decided to write a Christmas** **-themed** **fanfic. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains yuri and a lemon. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Again** **,** **I own nothing, but this AU.**

* * *

 **Under The Mistletoe**

Delicious smells filled and wafted out of the kitchen, as Mai pulled out a fresh batch of gingerbread cookies from the oven. She smiled, pleased at how they turned out before putting them on a cooling rack. As the purple-haired Toji did so, two heads peeped from behind her to peer at the treats. Mai shook her head in amusement.

"Not yet, you two. They're still hot," she said.

Kanami and Sayaka slunk back, slightly disappointed, into the living room, where the rest of their friends were. Already the living room was starting to look festive in time for Christmas.

Just a few weeks ago, Mai's parents had to settle some family business affairs overseas. And as Mai's younger sisters went along with them, the Minoseki Toji practically had the whole house to herself (save for Shibata, the family butler, who remained to take care of her). It was Ellen's idea to have a Christmas party at the Yanase residence, since their house was the largest. Of course, Mai was uncertain about it at first, but the pleading puppy-dog eyes of Kanami and Ellen broke her hesitancy.

Right now, Ellen was busy with decorating the beautiful fir tree that Shibata had chopped down earlier. Tinsel, coloured lights, and other festive ornaments were strung on the branches. A bright smile spread itself across Ellen's face, once Kanami and Sayaka came back inside the living room.

"Saaya!" Ellen called. "Wanna help me?"

The white-haired girl hesitantly walked across the room to her friend. Holidays had never been a big thing to her, but if it made her friends happy, Sayaka was determined to at least make it special for them. Kanami, on the other hand, turned from left to right, looking for a certain raven-haired Toji.

"Where's Hiyori-chan?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ellen said, before turning to the couch. "Kaoru, do you know where Hiyoyon is?"

The bundle of blankets and quilts that were heaped on the couch moved slightly. The twin ponytails coming out from them were the only indication of the pink-haired loli being underneath them.

"No," Kaoru grumbled. "But last time I saw her, she said she was going outside."

Kanami looked out of the window with concern. Although the snow was falling gently, heaps of it had already piled outside covering the ground, along with the tree branches. If Hiyori was indeed out in the snow, it wouldn't do for her to catch cold from this weather.

True to Kaoru's words, Kanami found the Heijou Toji sitting with the front doors wide open, clearly undisturbed by the freezing temperature. She was leaning against the side of the door frame, watching the snow fall steadily to the ground. Hiyori's long ebony hair blew gently in the wind like a curtain. Her back was facing towards Kanami and she didn't turn around even when the Minoseki Toji approached her.

"Hiyori-chan, you shouldn't be here! Especially with the doors wide open," Kanami said. "Mai-chan and Shibata-san won't like the whole house being cold."

Hiyori still didn't turn her head towards Kanami. Nor did she utter a word. It was almost as though Hiyori didn't notice her presence. Kanami couldn't help but feel slightly tense at how mysteriously her friend was acting. Normally, if Hiyori was upset or wanted quiet time, she would at least tell her in a straight-forward manner. However, the strange and unreadable aura surrounding Hiyori in that moment, made Kanami tentatively reach out to her.

"Please Hiyori-chan, let's go back inside," Kanami pleaded, softly putting a hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

A gasp escaped Kanami's mouth once the Heijou Toji turned...to reveal silent tears falling down and staining her porcelain-like cheeks. An apathetic expression was on Hiyori's face. An expression that showed nothing but empty despair. Kanami knew that expression well though. She wore the same one when her mother, Minato, passed away.

However, there was something Kanami found more mesmerizing about the way Hiyori cried. A guilty, yet excited feeling ruptured through the Minoseki Toji's heart, as she took in the girl before her. Hiyori, with tears in her eyes, just looked so breathtakingly beautiful and captivating. It took Kanami awhile to realize that she had been just staring at Hiyori for a long time without saying anything. Kanami mentally scolded herself for being turned on by Hiyori's suffering.

 _'Was I always this sadistic?'_ Kanami thought.

She coughed from embarrassment, before stammering out, "H-Hiyori-chan...why are you crying?"

Hiyori said nothing, only turning away once more. Kanami bit her lip slightly. She knew that it was difficult for Hiyori to express her feelings freely and that she was also stubborn, never willing to ask for help when she needed it. However, Kanami knew that she couldn't just leave her friend like this alone.

"Hiyori-chan, if you're upset, you don't have to tell me everything right away. But please, let's at least join the others," Kanami tried persuading her friend. "It's Christmas, remember?"

"I hate Christmas."

"W-What?" Kanami gasped.

Hiyori turned to the brown-haired girl again, this time with a glower on her face, as she enunciated her words, "I. Hate. Christmas."

A horrified, but also saddened expression crossed Kanami's facial features. What could've possibly made Hiyori despise one of the world's most long-awaited holidays? Kanami knew her friend well enough to know that Hiyori would never hate anything without reason.

Kanami tried to put on a straight face, as she tentatively asked, "May I ask why?"

Hiyori remained silent for several minutes to the point where Kanami was beginning to think she ignored her. However, after a period of time, the raven-haired Toji let out a sigh before explaining briefly.

"My father...passed away on Christmas," Hiyori said. "He was part of the Special Ritual Riot Squad, but was killed while serving at the frontlines."

Kanami put a hand to her mouth. Sure she already knew that Hiyori was an orphan, but the fact that her father died on Christmas Day... It was too much for Kanami to bear. The Minoseki Toji couldn't imagine the pain and suffering Hiyori must've had to endure. Christmas was a time to be celebrated with friends and family...and yet Hiyori had spent most of her holidays without a father.

Wordlessly, Kanami put her arms around Hiyori, embracing her. She felt as though Hiyori needed lots of hugs, as she had no one to hug her for several years. The Minoseki Toji buried her face in Hiyori's hair, putting her lips close to her ear.

"That does sound awful and I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Kanami apologized. "But, you're not alone, Hiyori-chan. You have me now and all our other friends. Although we may not be family through blood, we're family through heart."

She pulled away and took Hiyori's shoulders in her hands, making her turn around. When Hiyori refused to make eye contact with her, Kanami gently took her chin with one hand.

"Understand?" she asked, affectionately.

Hiyori frowned slightly, with a blush on her face, before grumbling under her breath, "Idiot."

Kanami let out a slight giggle. Now that sounded like the Hiyori she knew and loved.

She hugged Hiyori once more, before whispering, "I love you, Hiyori-chan."

Kanami didn't know whether it was her imagination or not, but after she said that, she could almost feel Hiyori heating up quite a bit. She pulled away slightly to see that her friend's blush had become more noticeable. Hiyori's eyes were anywhere, but looking straight into Kanami's.

 _'Hiyori-chan, if you keep looking that adorable, I might get a nosebleed,'_ Kanami thought.

"Come on," she said, trying to stop thinking about Hiyori's cute expression. "Let's go back inside."

However, just after she closed the great doors behind them, Kanami noticed something that was directly above the two of them. The Minoseki Toji sweatdropped, until a new thought came into her head.

"Ah ha ha. Will you look at what's above us," she laughed hesitantly.

If Hiyori's blush was noticeable before, her cheeks were now the colour of a tomato, once she saw what Kanami pointed out. Strung up on the ceiling for all to see was a perfect mistletoe.

"Well, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami teased. "It's bad luck to refuse a kiss once you're under the mistletoe."

Her sensual voice made Hiyori's pulse speed up. While Hiyori was used to Kanami's constant need for physical affection, a kiss was on a whole other level.

"B-B-But—" Hiyori spluttered. "W-We're both girls!"

"Do you not want to?" Kanami asked, a little disappointed.

Hiyori's heart pounded against her chest, as sweat dripped from her brow. Just how could she answer to a question like that?!

"N-No! I mean—yes! I mean—"

Hiyori was silenced, once Kanami gently pressed her lips against hers, not waiting for a proper answer of consent. Hiyori's eyes widened in surprise, but she eventually relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kanami. A cloudy haze seemed to wrap around their minds, once Kanami let her desires consume her, allowing herself to deepen the kiss. She captured Hiyori's lips possessively, her emotions flying in a whirlwind.

Needing air desperately, Hiyori broke the kiss, panting, "Kanami..."

However, Kanami was unwilling to let go of Hiyori's addictive lips, and once more crushed them against her own. A moan escaped from Hiyori's throat, as she felt Kanami delve her tongue inside her mouth. The Minoseki Toji could tell that her friend was timid at first by her bold actions, but slowly Hiyori started to match Kanami's movements, meeting her tongue with her own.

"Nnnggh...mmff...K-Kana—"

Their kiss was brought to a halt, once an embarrassed cough was heard behind them. Kanami and Hiyori broke apart to see Shibata, standing at the end of the hall. Judging by the tray of drinks in his hand, it appeared that he was about to serve refreshments in the living room, until he spotted their make-out session. A flushed look was on his face, as the butler excused himself before hurrying into the living room.

Hiyori's cheeks were a light pink, once she met Kanami's eyes again. Gently, she pulled herself out of the Minoseki Toji's grasp, embarrassed and slighty ashamed. They got too carried away.

"L-Let's go back," Hiyori stammered, trying to forget the situation by walking away.

She was stopped, however, once she felt Kanami grip her arm tightly. Hiyori spun around caught by surprise.

"Kanami? T-That hurts!"

Then she gulped once she saw the look in Kanami's eyes. A look that exhibited desire and lust.

In her head, Kanami desperately tried to control her feelings of arousal. Hiyori clearly was uncomfortable about displaying physical affection. However, that kiss changed everything. Kanami _craved_ Hiyori. And judging by how Hiyori kissed her back, Kanami knew that Hiyori wanted her too.

"Hiyori-chan..." Kanami breathed, with her eyes half-closed.

Hiyori's nervousness escalated once she saw the flicker of mischief smouldering on Kanami's face. She instinctively tried to break away from the Minoseki Toji's grasp, backing away. However, Kanami stepped forward and continued to do so until she had Hiyori pressed up against the wall. The position that they were in was too unnerving for the Heijou Toji, and she soon found that she couldn't resist giving into Kanami's control.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," Kanami whispered into Hiyori's ear, eliciting an aroused gasp from the raven-haired girl. _"For now."_

Without another word, she kissed Hiyori, tangling their tongues together again. Hiyori let out a loud moan, once Kanami broke the kiss to then start sucking on her neck.

"Kanami, we shouldn't...do this," Hiyori panted. "The others..."

Not giving a reply, Kanami started pushing Hiyori towards the stairs, forcing the girl up them. Through the haziness of Kanami kissing her everywhere, Hiyori had no idea where she was leading her, until the Minoseki Toji opened a door, pulling her inside.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hiyori realized that they were in Kanami's designated bedroom. What with the number of guest rooms in the Yanase residence, Mai had seen to it that each of her friends got their own for the night. Hiyori's eyes widened once she understood why Kanami brought her here.

Kanami took both of Hiyori's hands in her own, her eyes full of sincerity. Although she and Hiyori had just shared multiple kisses, Kanami wanted to hear Hiyori's consent first. Not just out of consideration, but also because Kanami found a slight joy in teasing the usually stoic Toji.

"I can't promise that I'll hold back once I start," Kanami purred, taking Hiyori's cheeks and caressing them. "So, I'll give you three seconds to run away. One..."

Hiyori bit her lip, unable to control her body from shaking. The Kanami now seemed so different from the Kanami she was familiar with. Where was the Toji who was so full of giggles and sword-fighting energy? Now that cheerful, happy girl seemed to have been replaced by a hungry predator.

"Two..."

Hiyori's eyes fell to the ground, ashamed. Her feet couldn't move. Her guilt was overpowered by the same desire that Kanami was feeling.

"Three."

Shaking her head, Kanami snickered, "This is your own fault, Hiyori-chan."

Without another word, she pinned Hiyori against the four-poster bed and started to ravage her mouth. Although initially shocked, Hiyori couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"Nnn...K-Kanami...mmgh..."

Kanami pulled away to marvel at how bewitching Hiyori looked in that moment. Her hair sprawled out on the bed, her skin damp with sweat... Kanami's dreams of having Hiyori in this position underneath her were nothing compared to the real thing.

"You're beautiful, Hiyori-chan," Kanami whispered, before kissing Hiyori's jawline. "I love you. I really love you."

"Haaah...t-that's...hyaah! Not...true..." Hiyori whimpered. "You...can't..."

"Then, I'll just have to prove it to you," Kanami decided.

Hiyori gave her a confused look, then her eyes widened once she saw Kanami closing the drapes of the four-poster bed. They were now fully shut in from the outside world. Just through that one gesture alone, both girls knew there was no going back. With no trace of hesitation, Kanami slowly removed Hiyori's green hoodie, revealing the pale skin underneath along with her white dress.

 _'Like an angel,'_ Kanami thought.

"I never took you as a person who'd wear white," she admitted.

"It was my mother's," Hiyori replied, with a hint of sadness tinged to her voice.

Kanami's smile became slightly crimped when she heard the despondency in Hiyori's tone. She gently kissed Hiyori's neck in an attempt to soothe her.

"I promised to always share half of your burden, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. "And that includes taking away your pain."

She quickly took off Hiyori's dress, leaving her only in her panties. Kanami intended to save that for last. She meant to savour Hiyori all night. Grasping the drapes' cords, the Minoseki Toji used them to tightly fasten all four of Hiyori's limbs to the bedposts.

"K-Kanami...?"

Hiyori was now terrified. The fiery expression on Kanami's face did nothing to ease her. Realizing the danger she was getting into, Hiyori desperately started struggling. But, her restraints along with the weight of Kanami straddling her, made her attempts useless.

"Kanami!" Hiyori screamed, once the Minoseki Toji started to suck her pert breasts.

Kanami shot her a smug smirk, before purring, "How shall I pleasure you, Juujou-sama?"

Oh god! Just listening to Kanami's erotic voice made Hiyori shudder with excitement. She panted and whimpered as Kanami continued to worship her breasts. Kanami's tongue trailed along Hiyori's nipples, tasting them with ecstasy.

"I don't care what Nene-chan and Kaoru-chan have against your chest," Kanami said, as she continued pleasuring Hiyori. "You're perfect."

"Ah...hah...nnngh...K-Kanami...p-please," Hiyori begged.

She felt herself arching into Kanami's touch, craving more. The air around them grew increasingly more hot, as Hiyori's laboured breaths started to fill the room. Since when was Kanami this good? Out of all the ways Hiyori imagined the Minoseki Toji kissing and touching her, never had she expected Kanami to be so rough and dominant. Passionate waves of bliss and desire crashed over the two girls, as they relished each other's touch.

Hiyori whimpered, once Kanami's tongue started to move downward past her navel, towards a certain spot. Her head was spinning with passion so much that she barely noticed Kanami move slightly to grab something from underneath her pillow. A few seconds later, Hiyori saw fireworks as shocks of pleasure rushed through her body, once she felt something vibrate against her most sensitive area.

"K-Kanami! Hyah! No! P-Please…s-stop!" Hiyori begged. "Hah! W-What—"

Kanami's devilish eyes shone, as she teasingly licked Hiyori's neck for good measure. Seeing Hiyori under her control gave Kanami a great sense of satisfaction, knowing that even in bed, Hiyori was not the powerful one. She, Etou Kanami, had always been the stronger of the two, no matter how big of a fight Hiyori tried to put up. Kanami could tell even now Hiyori was trying her best not to give in, but was failing miserably.

"Aaahhnn!" Hiyori screamed. "S-Stop—hah—that!"

Tears were starting to stream from her face at that moment, as Hiyori's breaths became more apparent. Seeing the pitiful look on the face of the girl she loved, Kanami reluctantly withdrew the vibrator which she had in her hand.

'She _really does look beautiful when she cries,'_ Kanami thought.

Hiyori's breaths started to slow down and become more controlled, as she gasped, "W-What was t-that?"

She pressed her lips against Hiyori's ear, letting her hot breath cause shivers down the Heijou Toji's spine.

"A little toy I use when I think about you," Kanami simpered, before licking Hiyori's ear.

"Hyah!"

Hiyori's eyes flew open, once Kanami drove her leg between her own. A mischievous smirk crossed Kanami's face, as she whipped off Hiyori's panties. Immediately, out of instinct, Hiyori tried to close her legs together, but the bonds around her ankles made it impossible to do so. She could only helplessly await whatever fate Kanami would choose for her.

"Are you expecting me to do something, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami snickered. "You naughty girl…"

"N-No that's n-not true! I-I—mmm…"

Kanami gingerly probed Hiyori's slit out of curiosity, fascinated by the love juices that were already spilling out. Hiyori let out a cry of shock, throwing her head back.

"N-No, don't—aaah…"

"You're really wet, Hiyori-chan," Kanami teased. "Wanna taste?"

She brought her wet fingers to Hiyori's mouth, her cheeks turning pink once the Heijou Toji obediently sucked on them. Not wasting another moment, Kanami aggressively started to suck on Hiyori's thighs. Hiyori moaned loudly, as she thrashed against the ropes constraining her.

"K-Kanami…please…"

"I want to hear you say it, Hiyori-chan…"

Hiyori's cheeks burned, as she moaned with pleasure and shame, "P-Please…do me…"

Kanami grinned from ear to ear, before licking Hiyori's clit. Heat made its way through Hiyori's stomach as she moaned and screamed. She never imagined Kanami's touch to be so addictive and magical. Pleasure mixed with pain surrounded Hiyori's stiffened nub, as Kanami continued to please her.

"Ohhh…a-ah…hah! Mmmm…Kanami…I-I change m-my mind," Hiyori tried to control her voice, but failed. "P-Please stop…"

"Beg me," Kanami ordered, with a dark gaze.

"I—I beg you…aaahhnnn…mmmmhhh!"

"I'll stop," Kanami said, then with a chuckle, "Eventually."

"N-No!"

The swift movements of Kanami's tongue against her clit and pussy made Hiyori see stars. Her wetness continued to grow, as sobs of pleasure escaped from her throat. Neither of the girls heard the sound of a door opening and closing, as the Heijou Toji continued letting out sounds of ecstasy and lust. They were trapped in their own little world of sexual passion and appetite.

"K-Kanami—that's—!"

Hiyori let out another scream, once Kanami started roughly pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. The raven-haired girl threw her head back and clung to the bedsheets for support, as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her.

"Ahhhn! Mmmmmgh! Noooo!"

She gasped, her walls clamping around Kanami's fingers as the Minoseki Toji continued thrusting into her. In her mind, Kanami couldn't help but finally feel complete. They were finally united as one. Not just as friends or family, but as lovers. Only one thing was missing.

"Hiyori-chan, you need to tell me too," Kanami pleaded.

"H-Hah? Hyaah!"

Hiyori thrashed against her bonds again, once Kanami started to roughly rub her g-spot. The walls of her womanhood started to get tighter and tighter, as her peak point drew nearer.

"Tell me…do you love me?"

Hiyori couldn't think straight, as her world was all blurry. Her heart pounded erratically, as she felt her insides starting to heat up. She was close…

"Kanami, please stop!" Hiyori begged. "I'll—I'll—"

"Cum?"

Her question was answered, once Hiyori screamed as she reached an exploding orgasm. Cum soaked the bedsheets, but Kanami didn't care. She lapped at Hiyori's intimacy, not wanting to waste her lover's treasured fluids. Kanami was surprised at how sweetly delicious Hiyori was, leaving her craving for more. As Hiyori's last spasm left her, Kanami started to roughly rub Hiyori's entrance again.

"You still haven't told me yet…" Kanami crooned.

"Kanami! Hah! I just c-came…"

After rubbing in several different motions, the loud moans elicited out of Hiyori's throat, encouraged Kanami to keep going. She pinched Hiyori's clit getting the desired effect.

"Mmmhh…hah…nnngh! K-Kana…"

Hiyori gasped for air, shuddering, as she felt another orgasm wash over her. This time, Kanami gave her a break, allowing her to recover. The Minoseki Toji knew that the words she wanted to hear most were already on Hiyori's lips.

"Please tell me, Hiyori-chan..." Kanami begged.

Hiyori panted for a few minutes, trying to regain control of her breathing, but she eventually worked up the courage and strength to kiss Kanami on the lips.

"I love you…Kanami," Hiyori said at last.

Her eyes closed from exhaustion, until she heard Kanami whisper, "I have other toys in my bag. Wanna play with them?"

* * *

"So…did anyone hear noises from upstairs last night?" Kaoru asked, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Mai, Ellen, and Sayaka looked at her expectantly. There was a mixture of amusement on their faces, except for Sayaka's, which only looked confused. On the other hand, Shibata, who was standing in the corner, had a pale look on his face. Trauma was written all over his expression, as though he witnessed something he shouldn't have. Kaoru rolled her eyes in exasperation, before throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, stop denying it, people!" she cried. "Kanami and that flat-chested girl are practically _bed-buddies_ now!"

"Well, it's kind of expected. Kanamin and Hiyoyon really love each other!" Ellen chirped.

She stopped once the very two people she was talking about stepped into the room. Kanami, of course, had her usual cheerful smile, whereas Hiyori was blushing madly, finding the floor very interesting. But what caught everyone's attention was how the two Tojis walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kanami greeted.

"Good morning, Kanami-chan, Hiyori-chan," Mai responded in turn.

Then, with a teasing smile, she asked, "Did you two have a good sleep together last night?"

Hiyori's head immediately shot up, eyes wide with terror at her words. Kanami sweatdropped, now blushing.

"If I had known earlier, I'd have given you two the same bedroom," Mai added.

Kaoru half-snorted, half-laughed, "So, Kanami, just how good was Hiyoyon's flat chest?"

"That's it. I'll kill you!" Hiyori yelled, starting to chase her around the room.

The other girls merely watched in amusement. Despite being initially embarrassed, Kanami couldn't help letting a smile cross her face. Deep in her thoughts, she knew that Hiyori also shared the same happiness as her.

"Okay, you two!" Mai called to Hiyori and Kaoru, who were trying to wrestle each other. "Time for breakfast."

"Yay, Mai-chan's breakfast!" Kanami cried with glee.

Once they were gathered and seated around the table, Hiyori couldn't help but look at her friends around her. Seeing the joy and laughter on their faces, it almost reminded her of how her family used to spend Christmas together. A sad smile formed on her face, until she felt Kanami squeeze her fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori smiled in return. Finally…she was home.

* * *

 **AN: Whew! That was the longest one-shot I've ever did. I hope you all enjoyed this one! Merry (early) Christmas!**


End file.
